Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, propagation, as is generally well known in the prior art, is a technique used to produce a new plant from a parent plant. Unlike seed planting, propagating a plant will result in an identical second plant that will reproduce the same flowers, blossoms, etc., and grow in the same manner as the parent plant. Often, however, propagation is difficult and time consuming. Usually propagation is accomplished by cutting, grafting, and budding techniques. Unfortunately, it isn't always easy to cut a plant properly such that a new plant will grow. Repeated attempts may be necessary to produce just one additional plant and during the process the parent plant can become damaged, ugly and unhealthy. Grafting and budding procedures are even more complex and can also result in damage to the parent plant.
Marcotting is another technique used for propagating trees and shrubs. During marcotting a branch on the parent plant is girdled down to the central hardwood and the cambial tissue surrounding the white central wood of the branch is removed. With proper care, new roots will grow on the upper bark of such branch about 1 to 1½ inches above the girdled portion. If the new roots grow and if they become strong enough the marcot (the new plant) is detached from the parent tree and planted on its own. Most individuals are unaware of the marcotting technique and many others won't even consider trying to grow a marcot because they think it too complex, especially since marcots are very delicate and often die or take long periods of time to become established.